Nemo
Nemo is a Human Garde with the ability to breath underwater. She is against the Human Garde Academy and forms a small group on the run consisting of Ghost and Max. She meets Six and Sam in New Orleans and joins their team. Physical Appearance She is described to have teal colored hair. Personality When met, Six takes a liking to her, describing Nemo as "a younger version of herself." This description of Nemo is also shared by both Sam and Nine. History Out of the Ashes Nemo is first introduced to Sam and Six as she, Max, and Ghost try to persuade Edwige to join them. She is angry at the pair for interrupting them, but comes to Six's aid against Dennings. She is unwilling to leave an injured Ghost behind, but eventually leaves her in the care of Evella. Still angry at Six and Sam, she storms off and attempts to leave in her parents' truck, but Six stops her and gets her to listen. Nemo and Six return to Sam and Max, who have gotten news that Ghost is missing. After Rena's failed infiltration of Dennings' base in Texas, Nemo reluctantly joins Six and Sam on a flight to the Human Garde Academy. Into the Fire After arriving at the Human Garde Academy, Nemo is trained by Nine in her underwater breathing Legacy with regular dives into the ocean. When coming up with plans to rescue Ghost, Edwige, and James, Nemo accepts Nine's offer to join Dennings' operation with Rena, with Six and Sam following them closely. Nemo and Rena attempt to contact Dennings, but are interrogated by two people, first a woman and then a man, before being taken to a remote location in the Rockies. There, Dennings reunites them with Yo-Yo, Rena's friend, and the kidnapped pilot of the plane that took Rena and Nemo to the Human Garde Academy, before sending two hunters after them, having paid Dennings to kill Garde for sport. The pilot comes up with a plan to lure the hunters away, then double back and join the others. The three Garde lie in hiding while they hear the hunters pass by. After waiting for a while, Yo-Yo becomes impatient and accidentally gives away their position. The pilot is shot and killed after rejoining the group, who have been found by Six and Sam. The group retreats to a barn with farming tools. Dennings then reveals that he knew that Sam and Six were watching over Rena and Nemo, and drove them to the barn which is covered in explosives. Six gives herself up to ensure that Dennings wouldn't blow them up. After Six leaves, the hunters trap the remaining Garde inside. Rena builds and animates a warrior from the various lawn materials in the barn, and sets it loose on the two hunters. The male hunter is killed, and the Garde flee the female hunter. Rena and Yo-Yo escape on a dune buggy, while Nemo and Sam continue on foot. Upon spotting an abandoned cabin on the other side of a frozen lake, Nemo and Sam attempt to slide across the lake's surface. The female hunter spots them and laughs at their predicament before aiming her gun at them. Sam breaks the ice underneath them, plunging him and Nemo into the icy depths. Nemo uses her Submari to drag Sam through the water to the other side of the lake. When they emerge, they see that the hunter had left them for dead. They take refuge in the cabin. Nine finds Nemo and Sam through the signal transmitted from Sam's tracker. With HGA backup, they storm Dennings' chalet and free Six and Rena. Up in Smoke Legacies Submari - Appearances Novels * Fugitive Six Trivia To Be Added... Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Human Garde Category:Loric Allies